


One Forest Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyang Jin (mentioned), F/M, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven friends sleep over in a forest, and love emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Forest Weekend

"Are you sure it's safe to go so far in? There could be anything in here, bears, cats..." Shoma, ever cautious, questions.  
"Lighten up, Shoma. Stop thinking about bad things." Yuzuru rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, relax Shoma. We're gonna have fun." Sota smiles, sending goosebumps rippling over Shoma's skin.

Michael and Zijun are oblivious to the happenings occurring behind them, lost in their own world as they talk about things that don't matter, Michael's arm looped protectively around Zijun's shoulder. To Shoma, Sota, So Youn and Jinseo, they look adorable, relationship goals and so in love. They've never actually announced that they are in a relationship, but they're not doing a good job at the 'just friends,' act. So Youn and Jinseo are actually dating, but it's a casual relationship.

To Yuzuru, however, they look like pain personified. He's secretly in love with Michael, and to see him look so happy with someone who isn't him just gives him even more pain.

Michael assists Zijun over a particularly awkward log, and four of the five trailing them giggle. Michael then pretends to show off to Zijun, jumping off the log and twirling her around.

"They're definitely not just friends." So Youn laughs.  
"No." Jinseo replies.  
"What about you, Yuzuru? How do you feel about this relationship?" Sota smirks. He's never asked Yuzuru about how he feels about Michael, but for some reason he has an inkling of Yuzuru's feelings.  
"Huh? Oh, fine. I mean, why should it bother me?" Yuzuru stammers.

Sota nods and shoots a glance at Shoma, but he finds his small friend drifting into his own mind while staring at the forest floor.  
Up ahead, Michael breaks through a particularly dense patch of vegetation and finds himself in a clearing. As expected, he holds the entrance open for Zijun, but then he grins back at the other five, waiting for them as well.

"What do you think about this, guys? How about we set up camp here?" Michael asks, and everyone agrees, for one thing too tired of walking to disagree.

The seven friends set up their equipment in a circle and Sota, Yuzuru, Michael and Zijun leave to get firewood, while the rest stay back, protecting the camp from possible intruders while opening cans of food to prepare for dinner.

"So, do you think Michael and Zijun have found somewhere to snog?" So Youn jokes.  
"Probably." Jinseo laughs.  
But Shoma, despite being intensely focused on opening his can of food, his mind is somewhere else.  
His mind is playing out the scenario of Michael and Zijun snogging in a forest, but Michael and Zijun are replaced with him and Sota.  
"Shoma? Hello? Are you alive?" Jinseo questions, waving his hand in front of Shoma's face.  
"What? Huh, yeah. I'm alive."  
"Hmm... Something is up with you..." So Youn murmurs, getting up to look at Shoma.

Somehow, So Youn can work it out.

"AHA!" She yells in delight, "I know what it is!"  
"Well, come on then. Tell us." Jinseo sighs.  
"You see, Shoma here... is in love."  
"N-No I'm not!" Shoma stutters.  
"Oh yes you are." So Youn winks.  
"But how can you tell?" Shoma questions.  
"I just know. I can tell who it is as well."

Shoma's cheeks burn.

"Oh, do tell." Jinseo jokes.  
"I won't cause Shoma that embarrassment, but I will tell him who I think it is."

So Youn walks over to Shoma and whispers in his ear,  
"Sota?"  
Shoma goes scarlet. There's no denying it.

"What are you two whispering about?!" A voice booms from behind them, but luckily it's just Michael.

"None of your business, Martinez." So Youn smirks.  
Michael shifts, and Zijun, Yuzuru and Sota appear, all carrying varying amounts of firewood.  
The four drop the wood in a pile and Yuzuru deftly lights it with a match, illuminating the darkening surroundings.

\---

"You know," Sota holds a torch under his face to make him look weirdly ghostly, "we should play truth or dare."  
The preposition is met with different reactions. So Youn is all for it, whereas Shoma is ridiculously reluctant, and only agrees because it was Sota who suggested it.  
The seven sit in a circle around the campfire.  
"I'll start." Sota begins, "Zijun, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Let's have a nicer one to begin with. Zijun, I dare you to sit on the lap of the person on your right for the rest of the round." Sota dares her, glancing at Yuzuru who is trying to hide his jealousy. Because the person on Zijun's right is Michael.  
Zijun obliges and climbs onto Michael's lap, and he puts his arm around her.

\---

As the rounds progress, the dares get wilder and the truths get darker. So Youn admits to have stolen a toy and blaming it on her brother, Jinseo is forced to run around the forest for ten minutes in just his underwear yelling "I LOVE SO YOUN PARK!"and Zijun tells the story of her witnessing a bank robbery.

Yuzuru decides the game is getting repetitive and decides to challenge Michael to the most crazy dare.  
"Michael... I dare you to kiss the boy you like most." Yuzuru winks mockingly, but inside he is praying that he is the recipient.  
"OK then." Michael is never one to turn down a dare and stands us, making his way towards Shoma.

Yuzuru's heart is about to break.

But at the last second, Michael diverts his path and crouches in front of Yuzuru, leaning gently in and pecking his lips.  
Sota wolf whistles and smirks at Yuzuru, who is flushing.  
"Alright Sota, revenge for that whistle. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Well you've already admitted to having a crush, so here's the follow up question. Is this crush here?" Michael laughs.  
Sota blushes but refuses to answer, however everyone can tell that the answer is yes. But as is rules, Michael gets to ask another question.

"Sota, is your crush male or female?"  
".... Male."  
Sota's words are music to Shoma's ears. Now, there's only four people his crushes crush could be. And he's one of them.  
"Zijun, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you going out with Michael?"  
"No. If you must know, I'm dating Boyang. Michael only spends all his time with me because Boyang asked him to protect me." Zijun states matter of factly, and then glances around the circle.  
"So Youn? Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Do the salted cracker challenge." Zijun giggles, handing the six crackers to So Youn and pulling out her camera to film the spectacle.

And what a spectacle it turns out to be. So Youn spews crackers everywhere in the most unsanitary fashion. When Jinseo has helped her clean up, she chooses Shoma for the next victim.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Kiss..." So Youn pauses, pretending to look around the circle when in reality she knows exactly who she's going to pick, "Sota."

Shoma burns, "I'm not doing that! Backup dare!"  
"No going back." So Youn warns, a masterplan already prepared.  
"OK."  
"Play seven minutes in heaven with Sota." 

Shoma curses inwardly, but takes Sota's hand and pulls them outside the clearing.  
"We could just pretend to kiss.." Shoma murmurs.  
"No. They'll watch us... And it's not like I didn't plan this with So Youn." Sota whispers the last sentence.  
Shoma decides he'll question Sota's comment later and just lean in.  
The kiss begins soft, sweet and playful, but then they both realise they want more. Shoma wraps his leg around Sota and clings onto his hair until they literally could not be any closer.  
It's definitely been more than seven minutes but no call has happened and the two don't exactly want to stop this moment.

It's only disturbed by an extra loud camera click.

Shoma pulls away, bewildered and there stands the other five, all mock-fanning themselves with cameras and phones in hand.

"Does anyone else feel that heat?" Michael remarks.  
"Well let's rewatch that kiss." Zijun opens an app on her phone and gives it to Sota, who presses play.

Everyone crowds around as the entire kiss is replayed, Shoma cringing at how he climbed onto Sota and ran through his hair with his fingers.

"If I didn't know better, Shoma, then I would've said you were horny." Jinseo says.

Everyone laughs at Shoma, even Sota.

"Well, let's move on. Sota, I'm choosing you again deal with it, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who do you have a crush on?" Shoma questions, hoping it's him.

The atmosphere has dropped several notches while everyone stares at Sota.

"... You."  
The five who witnessed the kiss all aww, while Shoma pulls him in for a loving hug.  
"Yuzuru, you do know the tradition?" Sota reminds the older one.  
"Yes." Yuzuru mumbles.  
"What tradition?" Jinseo questions.  
"When a couple gets together, everyone else in the vicinity must admit their feelings if the object if their affections is there. And Yuzu's crush is here."  
Jinseo says the words to So Youn who repeats to them.  
Zijun stays silent, probably sending a message in silence to Boyang.  
Michael however, shifts from foot to foot awkwardly, like he wants to say something but doesn't know how.

"I love you... Michael." Yuzuru blurts out.  
"You what?" Michael replies, but his face is lighting up.  
"I just said it."  
Michael sweeps Yuzuru off his feet in delight and the pair take a selfie together, Michael kissing Yuzuru's cheek, 'to commemorate the moment.'

"Guys, it's late. I think we should head to bed." Zijun yawns, and everyone nods.

\---smut warning---

Shoma's far too excited to sleep. It's 3 AM and he hasn't slept a wink. For one thing, he misses Sota.

Checking everyone else is asleep, and smiling to himself at Michael and Yuzuru curled up together, he unzips his sleeping bag and treads to Sota, pulling himself into the younger one's bed.

"Hey Shoma." Sota mumbles sleepily, just making Shoma fall in love just that little bit more.  
"Sota... I can't sleep. Make love to me." Shoma demands, shocking himself. He's never wanted to have sex before.  
"I guessed you were in for it." Sota giggles softly, touching Shoma in a very seductive manner.

Shoma strips off with a slight difficulty and he hears Sota take off his clothes also.  
"Have you done this before?" Sota asks.  
"No. You?"  
"Me neither. It'll be... An experience." 

Sota puts himself inside of Shoma and they somehow figure out what to do with this, trying to channel the emotion.

It was a very quiet experience. It was quick, yet passionate and lustful, complete with confessions of love and kisses.

The two both flop down together and fall asleep, forgetting the fact they were both naked.

Maybe that wasn't so lucky for Jinseo the next morning.

"RISE AND SHINE LOVEBIRDS!" He calls, pulling off the covers.  
"FUDGE!" Jinseo curses as Shoma's eyes fly open and he remembers his lack of clothing.  
"Um... Nothing happened..." Shoma stutters, pulling the covers over his and his lovers body, but Sota, who is still half-asleep mumbles,  
"Wait so we only had sex in my dreams?"

Jinseo walks away from the couple and recounts the story to the others who are cooking breakfast.  
When Shoma and Sota come over, they are met with dozens of questions. They deny all of them, claiming that they were both hot and Sota wasn't thinking straight when he woke up.

Until the stream gets too much for Shoma.

"WE HAD SEX OK?! WHY IS THAT A BIG DEAL?!" He yells.  
"Love, it's OK. Calm down." Sota kisses his cheek.  
"Wait, so it's true?" Yuzuru questions and everyone nods while Zijun hands out breakfast.

\---

"Thanks guys. I enjoyed this weekend." So Youn smiles.  
The three couples hands are intertwined, and Zijun jokes about being a loner.  
"Don't worry, Zijun, Boyang will be back soon." Michael reminds her.  
The group have one large group hug before people start to exit, however Shoma and Sota stay for a bit.  
"Shoma, do you regret what happened last night?"  
"No. Because it happened with you."  
"Shoma, truth or dare?  
"Truth?"  
"Who's your crush?"

Shoma smiles as Sota waits.

So the small one initiates another kiss.

"You, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are so random lol  
> \- walkingoneggshells


End file.
